


Wolf Manor

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beta Derek Hale, Beta Werewolf Derek Hale, Demonic Victoria Argent, Disgusting Theo Raeken, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Hot Explicit Loving Sex in the last chapter, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Maui Danny Mahealani, Murderer Gerard Argent, Powerful Alpha Stiles, Powerful Stilinski Pack, Psychotic Kate Argent, Rogue Pack, Strong Beta Derek, Werewolf Derek Hale, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Beta werewolf Derek Hale has lost his entire family to the Argent crime mob. He has come to Beacon Hills to ask for help in avenging their deaths. He has heard of the Stilinski Pack, a werewolf pack famous for it’s strength, and the reason for it’s strength, it’s alpha, a tough, fearless, and brilliant wolf. He is seeking an alpha of great power and maturity. What he finds surprises him.





	1. Chapter 1

It was late afternoon when Derek Hale drove his dusty black Camaro past a sign on the highway that read, ‘You are now leaving Beacon Hills, California’. He drove on for several miles until he saw a sign which read, ‘Preserve Road, 2 Miles’.  
Derek turned off the highway and onto the narrow side road. He had been driving for two days without sleep, and he was hungry and tired. His car’s gas tank was almost empty, and he was out of money, having spent his last dollar on gasoline. He drove on the narrow side road until he came to a white brick gatepost which was overgrown with shrubbery. There was a metal plaque on it which read ‘Stilinski Manor’, and a wooden sign which read ‘Private Property. No Trespassing’. He turned off the road onto the driveway and got out of his car. There was a pair of rusty iron gates which were not locked. He pushed them open, then drove his car through them. The driveway beyond was overgrown with weeds. He drove up the long winding driveway until he was at the top of a hill. The trees parted and he caught his breath. What he saw before him was a once beautiful mansion. It was a large two story brick house with a steep roof. It was painted white, and there were eight tall white brick columns on the wide front porch. The house was in need of painting and repair, and the shrubbery was encroaching on it from all sides.  
Derek pulled up in front of the steps and stopped the car. He got out, and was immediately surrounded with a group of people, most of whom he recognized as werewolves. Most were young men, and one was a young blonde woman. There was a young dark haired woman and two young men that were not werewolves, but some other kind of supernatural beings. One of the werewolves, a handsome young man with dark hair and a crooked jaw, stepped forward.  
“This is private property”, he said. “What do you want here?”  
“I’ve come to see Alpha Stilinski”, Derek replied. “It’s a personal matter”.  
One of the other werewolves, a handsome young man with blond hair, turned to the first young man.  
“I don’t trust him, Scott”, he said. “He’s a stranger, and a werewolf that we don’t know”.  
The first young man replied.  
“I know that, Jackson”, he said. “But let’s ask him some questions before we throw him off the property”.  
He turned back to Derek.  
“First of all”, he asked, “what’s your name and where are you from?”  
“My name is Derek Hale”, Derek replied, “and I’m from New York State”.  
“I’ve heard the name Hale before”, Scott said. “Isn’t that a pack from around Lake Ontario?”  
“We were a pack”, Derek said. “Until most of us were killed by hunters a few months ago. My entire family was killed. My parents and my brothers and sisters”.  
The other wolves looked at Derek in shock.  
“That’s horrible”, the young blonde woman said.  
“Dreadful”, the man named Jackson replied.  
“That’s why I need to see Alpha Stilinski”, Derek said. “I need the help of the most powerful alpha in the country. Can you tell him that I’m here?”  
Scott looked thoughtful.  
“Wait here”, he told Derek. “I’ll go ask Alpha Stilinski if he will see you”.

Scott returned in a few minutes and nodded to Derek.  
“The alpha will see you”, he said. “Follow me”.  
Derek followed the young wolf up the steps and across the porch to a wide carved oak door. Scott opened the door and motioned for Derek to come in.  
The entry hall was dark and gloomy. There was a wide curving staircase that led to the second floor. On the left was a long living room with a huge stone fireplace and French doors which led out to the front porch. The furniture looked like it had once been luxurious, but had now seen better days. The rugs also looked shabby and worn.  
“Alpha Stilinski will see you in the library”, Scott said.  
He led Derek to a set of double doors on the right side of the entry hall. They entered into a large room with glass door bookcases built into the paneled walls. There was a large desk and two leather chairs at the far end of the room.  
“Have a seat”, Scott said, indicating one of the chairs. “Alpha Stilinski will be right in”.  
“Thank you”, Derek replied.  
Scott left the room and Derek looked around. It was a warm room, with oak paneling, another stone fireplace, and a sofa and chairs scattered around. There were several framed photos of a family, consisting of a father, a mother, and their teenage son.  
The door opened, and a tall lanky young man entered. He had thick tousled brunet hair, long eyelashes, large amber brown eyes, an upturned nose, and a cupids bow pink mouth. His skin was pale, and was scattered with small dark moles.  
‘Beautiful’, Derek thought. ‘Who was this? Another teenage werewolf? Where was the alpha?’  
“Derek Hale?”, the young man said. “I’m Stiles Stilinski. How may I help you?”  
“I need to see your father”, Derek replied. “Is Alpha Stilinski available?”  
Stiles smiled.  
“My father is dead, Mr. Hale”, he said. “I’m Alpha Stilinski”.

(Next chapter: Derek tells his story, and Stiles replies with his own story. The Argents have an evil plan, with help from Theo, their number one enforcer, and Ennis, his assistant.)


	2. Chapter 2

Derek looked at Stiles in surprise.  
“You…you’re Alpha Stilinski?”, he asked.  
“Yes”, Stiles replied calmly. “You seem surprised Mr. Hale”.  
“It’s just that…”, Derek said.  
“It’s just that I’m so young”, Stiles replied. “Perhaps this will help to convince you”.  
Stiles smiled and his eyes turned red.  
Derek looked at Stiles in amazement. Stiles eyes turned back to their amber brown color.  
“Did that convince you?”, Stiles asked.  
“Yes”, Derek replied. “Could I ask you a question, Alpha Stilinski?”  
“Certainly”, Stiles replied. “Ask it”.  
“Are all of the werewolves here teenagers?”, Derek asked.  
Stiles laughed.  
“Yes”, he replied.

Stiles looked at Derek and saw a tall, muscular man with thick black hair, thick eyebrows, blue green eyes with traces of brown in them, a long nose, and full red lips. His skin was olive toned and smooth.  
‘Gorgeous’, Stiles thought.

They sat down, with Stiles behind his desk and Derek facing him.  
“So tell me, Mr. Hale”, Stiles said, “why did you want to talk to me?”  
“Please call me Derek, Alpha Stilinski”, Derek said.  
“I will, if you call me Stiles”, Stiles replied.  
They both smiled.  
“So Derek”, Stiles said, “Tell me why you’ve come to see me. What can I do for you?”  
Derek took a deep breath and began his story.  
“Well Stiles”, he said, “to begin with, I’m twenty five. My family lived near Lake Ontario, in New York state. That’s where I grew up. Then a few months ago, I lost my family. It began when my parents entered into a business deal with a family that you may have heard of. Their name is Argent”.  
“Argent!”, Stiles exclaimed. “The Argent mob?”  
“Yes”, Derek replied. “Only we didn’t know that they were a crime family until it was too late. We lived an isolated life, and had never heard of them”.  
“I know about them, worse luck”, Stiles replied. “But we can get to that later. Finish your story”.  
“It began two years ago”, Derek said. “right after my twenty third birthday. My family lived in a house near Lake Ontario in New York State. The Hale Pack was an old and distinguished one. We were known all over the country”.  
“I’ve heard of the Hale Pack”, Stiles said. “And what happened to them. Please continue”.  
“My family consisted of my father, my mother, my two sisters, my brother, myself, and my Uncle Peter”, Derek said. “We were a happy family. And we were well to do financially. Not billionaires by any means, but we were comfortable. Then, two years ago, a man contacted my parents with a business deal. The deal seemed quite legitimate, and the man seemed to be trustworthy. So my parents agreed to go into partnership with him. They were assured that they would triple their assets in one year. The man who contacted them was Gerard Argent”.  
Stiles’ face grew grim. “I’m familiar with him”, he said.  
“At the end of that year, my parents grew suspicious of the Argents”, Derek said. “They hadn’t seen any profits on their investment. When they confronted Gerard Argent, he told them that all of their money had been lost in companies that had gone out of business. My family’s entire fortune was gone. My parents were furious. They were positive that the Argents had swindled them. They told Gerard that they were going to ask the D.A. to investigate him. Gerard became angry and kicked them out of his office. But before my parents could start the investigation, something terrible happened”.  
Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he continued with his story.  
“My family was all at home that night. I was supposed to be there as well, but that day I had been called away unexpectedly. I’m an architect, and one of my clients in a neighboring town wanted me to spend the day making changes in the design of his building. When I returned home the next day, I found the burnt out shell of our house. My entire family had been killed, except for my Uncle Peter, who had been badly injured in the fire. He was in the hospital, and right before he died, he told me what had happened. He had been secretly dating Kate Argent, Gerard’s daughter, for several months. He had given her a key to the house so that she could visit him after the rest of the family was asleep. Uncle Peter told me that on the night of the fire, Kate and a beta werewolf named Ennis entered the house and held my family at gunpoint, using guns loaded with wolfsbane bullets. Kate and Ennis locked my family in the basement. She laughed at Uncle Peter and told him that she had duped him. She had never loved him, and had only used him to gain information and access to the house. She told him that Ennis was an arsonist. Then she locked him in the basement with the rest of my family. Then Ennis burned the house down and killed all of my family”.  
Derek’s eyes filled with tears.  
“Uncle Peter died after he finished telling me what happened. So I had no witness and no proof of what the Argents had done. I found out later that the Argents are gangsters and werewolf hunters who swindle werewolves, then hire rogue werewolves to kill them.  
I had heard of the Stilinski alpha, and decided to come to Beacon Hills to join his pack. And I wanted the alpha to help me to obtain justice. I want the Argents to be arrested and I want to get my family’s embezzled money back.”  
He looked at Stiles and smiled sadly.  
“Well, that’s my story”, he said. “Will you help me?”  
“Of course I will”, Stiles replied. “I want you to obtain justice and send the Argents to prison. Because I sympathize with you. And because I have my own reasons to want justice. The Argents destroyed my family as well”.  
“Tell me about it”, Derek said. “And tell me how someone as young as you became an alpha”.  
“I am young”, Stiles said. “I’m eighteen. And I am an alpha. But being young doesn’t mean I’m immature. I may be only eighteen, but I’m wise for my years. I’m tough, I’m brave, and I’m smart”.  
“I know”, Derek said. “I’ve heard about the Stilinski Alpha. All of the other packs in the country know about you and respect you”.  
Stiles smiled.  
“My story is similar to yours”, he told Derek.  
“I was born a beta werewolf”, Stiles said. “My father was an alpha. My family consisted of my father, my mother, and myself. We were a happy family. And we were also well to do financially. Like your family, not billionaires, but we were comfortable. Then, four years ago, when I had just turned fourteen, a man contacted my parents with a business deal. It was Gerard Argent”.  
“That’s uncanny”, Derek said. “Just like my family”.  
“Yes”, Stiles said. “Just like your family. My parents invested our money with the Argents. Then, a year later, Gerard told my parents that all of the money was lost in companies that had gone out of business. My parents were furious. They told Gerard that they were going to ask the D.A. to investigate the Argents. A week later, my parents were driving to Beacon City from our home in Beacon Hills. They were going to see the D.A. Witnesses saw a black truck force my parent's car off the road into a deep ravine. The black truck sped away. Both my parents were killed. Even werewolves can’t survive multiple injuries and a broken neck”.  
“That’s horrible, Stiles”, Derek said. “How did you find out that it was the Argents that killed them?”  
“I found out three days later”, Stiles replied. “One of the Argent’s underlings, a man named Greenberg, came to see me. He was scared because of the many murders the Argents were committing. He told me that the Argents had planned my parent’s murder. He said that their top hit man had driven the truck that killed my parents. That man was a beta werewolf named Theo Raeken. And he told me something else. When Raeken killed my father, he gained my father’s alpha status and became an alpha himself. That made him even more dangerous. Finding out who he was made me swear vengeance against him. Two days later, I heard that Greenberg had been shot and killed. I imagine that Raeken killed him when he found out that Greenberg had been to see me”.  
Stiles sighed, and tears welled up in his eyes.  
“My world had crashed down all around me”, he said. “My parents were dead, and I was grieving for them. The Argents had my family’s money, and all of our property. They even had our house in Beacon Hills. I was grief stricken and broke. I didn’t have a dime. All I had left was this crumbling old mansion, left to me by my grandfather. The Argents couldn’t touch that, since it was in my name instead of my parent’s name. So I moved out here and tried to think up ways to bring the Argents to justice and get my family’s money back. Then I faced a new threat. One morning, walking to my jeep, someone shot a rifle loaded with wolfsbane bullets at me. I’m guessing that it was Theo Raeken. I wasn’t hit by the bullets, so I ran into the woods. I could hear someone pursuing me, but I ran fast and got away from them. I knew then that I had to lay low for a while. I shifted into my beta form and ran as fast and as far away as I could. I hoped to find refuge with the Talbot Pack in Oregon. But then came more trouble. On the way to Oregon, I was attacked by a rogue alpha. He was trying to kill me. We fought, and eventually, I got the upper hand. I ripped out his throat and killed him. Thus I gained his alpha status. That’s how, at the age of fifteen, I became an alpha”.  
“Incredible”, Derek said. “When did you return back here?”  
“About a year later”, Stiles replied. “I continued my journey to Oregon. Alpha Lawrence Talbot and his pack took me in. And Larry taught me the things that I needed to know to become a good alpha. After a year, I thought things might have cooled down enough for me to return here, so I came back. For the last two years I’ve been creating my pack. And now I’m ready to bring the Argents to justice”.  
“And I will help you, if you let me”, Derek said. “May I join your pack?”  
“Of course”, Stiles replied. “It’s already done. Welcome to the pack”.  
“Thank you, Stiles”, Derek said.  
“You’re welcome, Derek”, Stiles replied.  
They looked at each other and smiled. Both of them felt a mutual attraction for each other. And both of them were thinking the word ‘mate’ in their minds.  
They stood and Stiles took Derek’s hand in his.  
“You’re probably very hungry”, Stiles said. “Let’s get you some dinner. Then I’ll introduce you to the other members of my pack and get you settled in a bedroom”.  
“That sounds great”, Derek replied. “Lead the way”.  
They both smiled and left the room hand in hand.

*************************************************************************************************

In a high rise luxury apartment building in New York City, a meeting was taking place in the Argent’s palatial apartment. Gerard, the head of the Argent crime family, had called the meeting. Sitting across from him in his study were his daughter Kate and his daughter-in-law Victoria.  
“What’s all this about, father?”, Kate asked. “Why the secrecy?”  
“I’d like to know why as well, Gerard”, Victoria asked.  
Gerard grinned evilly.  
“It’s some very interesting news that I just received”, Gerard replied. “Do you remember the Stilinski matter of three years ago?”  
“Of course”, Kate replied. “We got their money and disposed of them. Why bring that up at this late date?”  
“New developments have occurred”, Gerard said. “The Stilinski’s had a son, who escaped my clutches at the time. Since he had no evidence against us, I decided to let him go. Since we appropriated his parent’s estate, he had almost nothing left. Only an old house left to him by his grandfather, and a worthless played out gold mine also left to him by the old man. However, not as played out as I had thought. A few weeks ago, on a hunch, I sent a geologist out to look at the mine. And he made an amazing discovery”.  
Gerard grinned again.  
“He discovered a hidden vein of gold. He tells me that it is a huge vein, the largest deposit of gold that he has ever seen. And it’s just waiting for us to mine it. We could make a fortune on it”.  
“But how do we get it?”, Victoria asked. “If this Stilinski kid has the deed, how do we get ownership of the mine?”  
“It’s simple”, Gerard replied. “The deed to the mine is probably in a safe in his house. Years ago, when I first met the Stilinskis, I was invited to the grandfather’s house. While I was in the library waiting on the old man, I found his safe behind a panel in the wall. Soon after that, the old man died. Now the Stilinski boy is living in the house. I’m sure that he keeps his important papers in that safe. All we have to do is break into the safe, get the deed to the gold mine, forge his signature, and have it transferred to us”.  
“But won’t his pack stop us?”, Victoria asked.  
“Not after Theo and his pack kill them all”, Gerard chuckled.  
“And what about Stilinski?”, Kate asked. “I’ve heard that he’s a powerful alpha. Won’t he try to stop us?”  
“Theo will take care of him as well”, Gerard replied. “Theo is a very strong alpha. He will simply kill Stilinski”.  
Kate grinned.  
“That’s nice”, she said.  
“And there's an added bonus”, Gerard said. “I’ve had a tail on Derek Hale since we killed his family. My spy followed him to California. He’s in Beacon Hills, and is living in Stilinski Manor”.  
“Derek Hale!”, Kate said. “That’s even better! We can kill two birds with one stone!”  
All three of them laughed.

(Next Chapter: Derek meets the pack, Stiles and Derek discuss their feelings for each other, the Argents make further plans, and Theo is his evil little self.)


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles and Derek left the library and walked back into the front hallway.  
“The house is in poor shape”, Stiles said. “Since the Argents stole all of my money, I haven’t had the funds to refurbish it. I’m just grateful that my grandfather left it to me. At least my pack has a roof over their heads”.  
“It’s ok, Stiles”, Derek said. “I’ve been sleeping in my car since my family’s house burned down”.  
Stiles gripped Derek’s hand tighter and smiled at him.  
“Now you have a place to stay, Derek”, he said. “For as long as you want”.  
Derek smiled as he and Stiles looked into each other’s eyes for a long moment. Then they leaned toward each other and their lips met briefly.  
“You feel it too, don’t you?”, Stiles asked.  
“Yes, I do”, Derek replied.

They walked up to the closed double doors of the dining room, and Stiles turned to Derek.  
“Before we go in I want to tell you something about the pack”’ he said. As I told you earlier, they are all teenagers, eighteen and nineteen years old. I turned most of them into werewolves at their own request. Scott and Erica because of his asthma and her epilepsy. Isaac and Liam because of severe emotional problems. Jackson, Boyd, and Brett are born wolves. Lydia, Jordan, and Danny are not werewolves, but they are members of my pack”.  
Stiles opened the door and he and Derek went into the dining room. There was a long mahogany dining table in front of another huge stone fireplace. The pack members were all seated around the table in preparation for dinner. Stiles brought Derek to the head of the table.  
“Beloved pack”, Stiles said, “I want to introduce you to Derek Hale. His entire pack, his entire family, in New York was all killed by the Argents”.  
The wolves all growled in anger at that name.  
“I have accepted Derek into our pack”, Stiles continued. “Are their any objections?”  
“No objections“, they all said.  
“In that case”, Stiles said, “welcome to the pack, Derek!”  
The pack members all cheered.  
Derek blushed and said, “Thank you. Thank you Stiles and thank you pack. You have no idea what it means to me to be accepted by you. Thank you”.  
The pack all took turns hugging Derek.  
Jackson gave Derek a big hug and said, “I didn’t mean to be unfriendly when you drove up to the house, Derek. But because of the Argents we have to be careful. I hope that we will be friends”.  
“No hard feelings, Jackson”, Derek replied. “Friends”.  
Stiles introduced the pack members individually to Derek.  
“Derek”, he said, “This is Scott. He and Jackson are my oldest friends, and two of the toughest werewolves around. Scott is married to Lydia. She is not a werewolf, but a banshee. Her scream will stop an army in it’s tracks.  
Lydia grinned. “Maybe not an entire army”, she said. “But a battalion, yes”.  
Stiles chuckled.  
“And this is Liam, Jackson’s husband”, Stiles said. “Don’t be fooled by his short stature. He is a fierce werewolf”.  
“This is Erica and her husband Boyd”, Stiles continued. “Erica is beautiful and deadly. And Boyd is big and deadly. Deadly is a quality that I admire in werewolves. Especially in battle”.  
“And this is Isaac and his husband Brett”, Stiles said. “My werewolf rear guards. They will watch your back and make sure that no one sneaks up on you”.  
“This is Jordan and his husband Danny”, Stiles continued. “Jordan is a hellhound, with a fiery nature”. Jordan laughed. “And Danny is a Maui warrior”, Stiles said. “He is descended from the great Hawaiian Maui warriors. He has the strength and courage of a hundred men”.  
Stiles looked fondly at his pack.  
“This is my pack”, he said. “They are my family. And I love all of them dearly”.  
“As we love him”, Scott said. “Stiles is our alpha, and our friend”.

Everyone helped themselves to the food on the table. It had been Jackson and Liam’s turn to cook that night, and Isaac and Brett’s turn to clean up after dinner. Everyone took turns in the housekeeping, including Stiles. In fact, Stiles was the best cook in the house.

After dinner, the pack met in the living room to discuss strategies in their fight against the Argent crime family.  
“We all know what we are fighting against”, Stiles said. “The Argent mob. The most evil crime family in America. Gerard, the ruthless murderer and head of the mob. Kate, his psychotic daughter, and Victoria, his demonic daughter-in-law.  
Recently, two of the family have left the mob. Chris and his daughter Allison have moved to France. They were disgusted by the brutal murders of my parents and Derek’s family, and they want nothing to do with the rest of the Argents.  
The Argents have promoted Theo Raeken to head enforcer of their mob. He killed my parents. And Ennis is Theo’s right hand man. Under Kate Argent’s instruction, he set the fire that killed Derek’s parents. Theo and Ennis are both renegade werewolves, since they are working for the Argents, who are still werewolf hunters under their veneer. Theo has become the alpha of a pack of rogue betas. They are mercenaries who only want money, and they will kill to get it”.  
“And hiding behind the Argents is a despicable individual, their shyster lawyer, Matt Daehler. He holds the key we will use to prosecute the Argents and have them sent to prison. He has in his computer files complete records of all the Argent’s underhanded deals, swindling, and murders. We need to find a way to get to him. It will be difficult, as he is involved in an affair with Theo Raeken. It won‘t be easy, but we will do it”.  
“Stiles, what will we do about the rogue werewolf pack being led by Theo?”, Scott asked.  
“We may have to fight them to get to Daehler”, Stiles replied. “And if we fight them, we will have to kill them”.

Jackson turned to Derek.  
“Derek”, he said, “you do know what a powerful alpha Stiles is, don’t you?”  
“Now, Jackson…..”, Stiles said.  
“Stiles, I want to say this”, Jackson replied. “You do know, don’t you Derek?”  
“Yes, I know”, Derek replied. “Stiles’ fame as a powerful alpha has spread throughout the entire country. All of the packs know about him and fear him. He’s known as tough, brave, and brilliant. That’s why I came here to seek help from him”.  
“And there’s something else that you should know about me, Derek”, Stiles said. “I’m not just an alpha werewolf. I’m also a mage”.  
“I wondered about that”, Derek said. “I feel a distinct aura of magic around you”.  
Stiles and Derek grinned at each other.  
“My mother was a spark”, Stiles replied. “I have certain powers. Druid Deaton says that my powers aren’t fully developed yet, but that in a few years I will become a very powerful mage”.  
Stiles spoke to the pack again.  
“I have a plan to get to Daehler”, he said. “It involves someone that he knows. As soon as I talk to that person and convince them to help us, we will strike and destroy the Argents”.

After the meeting, the pack all said goodnight and went upstairs to their rooms. Derek and Stiles stayed behind in the living room. They hugged each other and kissed passionately for the first time.  
“I feel it”, Stiles said to Derek. “You’re my mate”.  
“I feel it too”, Derek replied. “You’re my mate”.  
“I won’t rush you, Derek”, Stiles said. “If you wish, you can sleep in the guestroom. Or you can…..”  
“Sleep with you?”, Derek replied. “I’d much rather sleep with you”.  
They kissed.  
“We’ll take it at the pace you feel comfortable with, baby”, Stiles said.  
“Thank you, dear”, Derek replied.  
They walked up the stairs together to Stiles’ bedroom, holding hands and kissing all the way.

*********************************

Gerard Argent was sitting at his desk in his luxury apartment. He was discussing his plans with Theo Raeken.  
“Stilinski has no idea that the gold mine is valuable”, Gerard said. “He thinks that it is a worthless piece of paper”.  
“What do you want me to do, Mr. Argent?”, Theo asked.  
“I have a plan, Theo”, Gerard said. “I’ve thought it out very carefully. You and your pack will strike the Stilinski pack at night. You will have the element of surprise. You will approach Stilinski Manor very quietly, through the woods. First you will attack the outside guards and kill them. Then, when the other members of the pack come outside to join the fight, you will kill them as well. Make sure to kill every one of them. And make very sure to kill Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski. Then, go inside the house. Bring the expert safecracker with you. Go inside the library and find the safe behind the wall panel in back of the desk. Have him crack open the safe. Look for the deed to the gold mine. If it’s not there, then search the house for it. Once you have the deed, then burn down the house. Then bring me the deed. If you succeed, you will have a big share in the profits from the mine”.  
His eyes blazed as he looked at Theo.  
“But do not fail me”, he said. “If you fail me, I will kill you. You cannot hide from me. I will find you and kill you”.  
Theo gulped. He actually looked afraid.  
“I won’t fail you, Mr. Argent”, he said. “I will bring you the deed”.

The Argent’s lawyer, Matt Daehler, was the weak link in their organization. He was afraid that if the Argents were arrested, that he would go to prison. They didn’t know that he had the secret file on his computer that documented the Argent’s long history of crime. Every swindle that they had made and every murder that they had committed was contained in that file.  
The Argents wanted to keep an eye on Matt. So they told Theo to spy on him and to control him. Theo controlled him by lying to him, telling Matt that he loved him, and by having sex with him.  
“The little fool thinks that I’m in love with him” Theo said to Gerard.  
“I’m sorry if it’s a trial for you”, Gerard replied.  
“It’s not a trial”, Theo said. “He’s cute and he has a sweet little ass”.  
Theo leered and they both laughed.

“I love you, Theo”, Matt said. “But sometimes I think that you don’t really love me”.  
Theo smirked.  
“Of course I love you, Matt”, he replied. “And I’ll continue to love you, as long as you are loyal to me and to the Argents. Don’t you trust me?”  
“I trust you, Theo”, Matt replied. “But I want more. I want you to marry me”.  
Theo put his arms around Matt and hugged him.  
“All in good time”, he said. "Come on Matt, lets go to bed".  
Matt sighed as Theo grinned an evil grin.  
‘And as soon as I have my share of the gold mine, I’ll drop you like a hot potato’, Theo thought to himself.

 

(Next chapter: Making love. Mates. The battle. The winners.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot, explicit, loving sex in this chapter. Hang on tight, possums!

Stiles opened his bedroom door, and he and Derek, still hand in hand, walked into the room. Stiles closed the door. They kissed again, then began to remove each other’s clothing. When they were naked, they looked at each other breathlessly.  
Stiles was pale, with moles scattered across his fair skin, and a brunet treasure trail fanning down to his thick, curly pubes. Derek was dark, with hairy arms and legs, a hairy chest, and a black hairy treasure trail leading to his forest of pubic hair.  
“Beautiful”, Derek said.  
“Handsome”, Stiles replied.  
They looked hungrily at each other’s long thick cocks and big balls.  
Derek grinned.  
“My alpha”, he said.  
Stiles grinned in return.  
“My beta”, he replied.  
They held each other and kissed passionately. Their erections stood hard, red, and throbbing up against their stomachs. They fell together onto the bed, still kissing, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths as their hot hard cocks rubbed against each other. They took turns licking and sucking each other’s hard red nipples. Then they licked and sucked each other’s big cocks and balls.  
Stiles kissed Derek.  
“I want to fuck you, baby”, he said.  
“Yes”, Derek replied. “Oh yes, my love!”  
“My mate”, Stiles said.  
“My mate”, Derek replied.  
“And I want us to exchange mating bites”, Stiles said.  
“I want that, too” Derek replied. “And Stiles, my love?”  
“Yes, Derek baby?” Stiles answered.  
“I want your knot”, Derek said.  
Stiles kissed Derek again.  
“Yes, baby”, Stiles replied. “I want that with you. And only with you. My Derek”.  
“My Stiles”, Derek replied. “Only with you”.

Stiles lubed his fingers and Derek’s little red hole. Then he gently breached Derek’s hole. He found Derek’s prostate and rubbed it as Derek moaned in ecstasy. Then Stiles lubed his long thick cock and pushed it slowly into Derek.  
“Stiles!”, Derek shouted. “Yes! Yes! So long and hard and hot. You fill me so well! Just like I knew you would!”  
“Oh, Derek!”, Stiles moaned. “Oh, Derek! So tight and so hot. You’re just as I imagined you would be!”  
Stiles fucked Derek with long, firm strokes. The onslaught of sensation overwhelmed both of them, and sparks of pleasure ran up their spines. Stiles’ knot began to form, and he pushed it inside Derek until they were tied together. At that moment Stiles bit Derek on the left shoulder where it met his neck, and Derek bit Stiles on his left shoulder at the same spot. Stiles’ knot rubbed against Derek’s prostate, and Derek moaned and came, shooting hot thick streams of come all over his chest and stomach. He clenched around Stiles’ cock, and Stiles moaned and came, shooting his hot thick come deep inside of Derek. Their orgasms brought hot waves of pleasure to both of them.

They held each other and kissed, enjoying the afterglow. After a while, Stiles knot went down. He pulled out of Derek and smiled.  
“That was wonderful, sweetheart”, he said.  
“Yes it was, darling”, Derek replied.  
“Now I’d like you to fuck me”, Stiles said.  
“I’d love to”, Derek replied.  
Derek lubed Stiles little pink hole. Then he lubed and gently inserted his fingers. He found Stiles’ prostate and rubbed it as Stiles moaned with pleasure. Then Derek lubed his long thick cock and slid it slowly into Stiles.  
“Oh, Derek baby”, Stiles exclaimed, “You feel so good inside me. So big, hard, and hot”  
“And you feel fantastic, Stiles my love”, Derek sighed. “So hot and tight and smooth!”  
Derek fucked Stiles with long firm strokes. Once again the sensation overwhelmed both of them, and once again the sparks of pleasure ran up their spines. Derek’s hard cock brushed over and over Stiles’ prostate. Stiles moaned and came, spilling his hot thick cum between them. He clenched around Derek’s cock, and Derek moaned and came, shooting his hot thick come deep inside of Stiles. Their orgasms swept over them. Derek pulled out, and he and Stiles hugged and kissed, once again enjoying the afterglow.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Stiles said. “My mate”.  
“I love you, darling”, Derek replied. “My mate”.  
They held each other and kissed, whispering endearments to each other. Then they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The next morning at breakfast, all of the werewolves looked at Stiles and Derek and smiled knowingly. Stiles smiled at Derek, then made his announcement to the pack.  
“It won’t be a surprise to any of you to know that Derek and I are mated”, he said. “I just wanted to make sure that you know that”. Derek smiled at Stiles and they kissed.  
“Oh, boy”, Scott said. “PDA!”  
“Get used to it, Scott”, Stiles replied.  
Everyone laughed and then hugged Stiles and Derek.

Later that day, Stiles set his plan to persuade Matt Daehler into motion. He phoned Matt’s sister, Kali, and spoke to her. She had talked to him a few days before, and had expressed concern for her brother’s safety. Stiles asked her to speak to Matt about turning his records of the Argent mob over to the District Attorney in Beacon Hills, and Kali agreed to speak to him.

Kali spoke to Matt, and he agreed to turn over the records of the Argent’s swindles and murders. Later that night, Matt overheard Gerard and Theo talking. He heard them discussing the plan and the date of the surprise attack on the Stilinski Pack. Gerard told Theo to make sure that everyone in the pack was killed. Hearing that statement terrified Matt. Then Gerard asked about Matt’s fidelity to the mob. He said that if Matt wasn’t trustworthy, he would have him killed. That terrified Matt even further. Then Theo laughed and told Gerard that he was controlling Matt. That he had Matt convinced that he loved him, but that in reality he was contemptuous of Matt, and planned to dump him as soon as he wasn’t useful anymore. Matt became hurt and angry when he heard Theo say that. He went directly to his office and downloaded his Argent crime evidence files on discs. Then he unplugged his laptop and took it home with him. When he got home, he booked a midnight flight to Beacon Hills. Then he phoned Stiles and set up a meeting with him the next day.

At the meeting with Stiles and Derek, Matt gave the discs to David Whittemore, Jackson’s father and the D.A. for Beacon County. Then he warned Stiles and Derek about the planned surprise attack on the Stilinski Pack by Theo and his rogue werewolf pack, giving them the date of the attack and all of the other details. He told Stiles that the reason for the attack was the newly discovered vein of gold in Stiles’ supposedly played out gold mine, and of the Argent’s plan to steal it.

The night arrived for the surprise attack by Theo and his pack. They crept up to the house in the dark, planning to kill the outside guards, then kill the rest of the Stilinski Pack. When they reached the front lawn, they were met with a surprise that they didn’t expect. Floodlights placed around the lawn and the house suddenly came on and illuminated the entire manor. Then the werewolves from Stiles’ pack came from around the sides of the house to confront the attackers. Theo’s pack was caught completely off guard. The wolves in Stiles’ pack attacked swiftly and mercilessly. It was hand to hand combat. The non wolves in the Stilinski Pack also fought Theo’s pack with ferocity. Jordan’s fire drove back many of the rogue wolves into the center of Stiles’ pack. Lydia’s screams flattened and disoriented Theo’s pack. And Danny fought with superhuman strength against the invaders. Most of the werewolves in Theo’s pack were killed, and lay dead on the ground. Two were left alive, Ennis and Theo. Derek was fighting Ennis with bravery and determination. Ennis had him pinned to the ground, then Derek pushed him off and pinned Ennis instead.  
“This is for my family that you burned to death!”, Derek said as he ripped Ennis’ throat out.  
The evil monster arsonist was dead at last.  
Stiles was fighting Theo with courage and ferocity. First Stiles would have the upper hand. Then Theo. Then Stiles again. Theo was a tough werewolf. But Stiles was tougher. Theo almost had Stiles pinned to the ground. But then, with a great roar that filled the surrounding forest, Stiles flipped Theo and got the upper hand.  
“I know that you killed my parents, Theo”, Stiles said. “And now I’m going to kill you!”  
Theo sneered.  
“Not If I kill you first!”, he said.  
“I wouldn’t count on it!”, Stiles said.  
Stiles punched his fist into Theo’s ribcage and tore Theo’s heart from his body.  
The evil killer Theo was dead.

The Stalinski Pack came through the battle with hardly a scratch. What all of the other packs said was true. The Stalinski Pack was the bravest, strongest, smartest, and most powerful pack in the country. And that was because their alpha was the bravest, strongest, smartest, and most powerful alpha in the country.

The D.A. in Beacon Hills and the D.A. in New York cooperated, and both pressed charges against the Argents for racketeering and murder. Gerard, Kate, and Victoria Argent were all convicted and sent to prison. Gerard for life and Kate and Victoria for one hundred years each, all without parole.

The Argents were forced to return all of the money that they had swindled from Stiles and Derek‘s families. Stiles inherited his fortune, and became very wealthy from the gold mine. Derek inherited all of the money from his family’s estate.  
Stiles refurbished and restored the old manor house, and it became a place that the pack could be proud of and call home.

Stiles and Derek were soon married. They are very happy and very much in love.

Stiles magical abilities increased, and soon he was a very powerful mage as well as a very powerful alpha.

Stiles and Derek brought joy back into each other’s lives, and the manor is no longer haunted by sad memories, but is now filled with happiness. Their love brought life, light, and laughter back to the beautiful old house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stilinski Manor is inspired by the Barclay Mansion on the tv series ‘The Big Valley’.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
